


【BruceDick】我肯定的事

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【BruceDick】我肯定的事

Dick發了一個夢，一個不敢跟任何人講的夢。

他死了，成了幽靈般的存在。他看著自己的屍體被下葬，他看到很多人在流淚像Wally﹑Roy﹑Donna……也有強忍著不哭的像Jason﹑Tim﹑Clark，也有不知道表情的，像Bruce就背著他，一直待在暗處看不到。這是一個複雜的情緒，Dick在半空居高臨下的看著這個下葬的畫面。他第一次親眼看自己被下葬的畫面，這也是個有問題的想法，正常人誰會見到自己的葬禮?但這已是他第2次葬禮，上一次他沒看到就被派去別的地方執行任務了。

但這次的成果很好，Dick就是知道。他死了，但他也拯救了這個城市。一個完全美好的Gotham，一個小丑真的好笑，企鵝真的可愛，天上不用再見到一個黑色穿著披風的人在天上飛的城市。如果是這樣，其實也不錯，他們整個家族就可以回到正常人的生活，這樣也不錯真的。

“Bruce，如果……”

“……?”

Bruce在等待，Dick會猶豫的話，這必然是很重要和凝重的事，等待是必需的。就算那不是他想聽的話，但對Dick來講必然是很想告訴自己的話。然而，這句話他從沒想過會由Dick口中說出來。那一刻他在想什麼，Bruce只能承認那是他少有腦袋空白一片的時刻。他討厭這樣的自己，也不容許會出現這樣的自己。腦袋空白一片意味著什麼……這意味著本人再無別的方法，而他並不想面對這樣的結局。

“你還記得那次我被綁在一個炸彈上嗎，以我心臟停頓為引爆點那次?”

“他們已不存在了。”那些始作俑者。

“如果……這是個假設但你必須承認仍會有這樣的可能性……如果我和世界你們必須選一個，而我的死就能改變或拯救世界的話……這次你必須選擇世界，Bruce。”

之後Dick說了很多的話。什麼這才是他們作義警的原因，這並不是什麼選擇的難題，這是理所當然的選擇，說到底義警就是在以性命換這個世界的安全什麼的。當然Dick也有說安慰的說話，什麼他會小心，盡力保護自己，但也僅停留在Bruce耳邊徘徊，並沒有被主人所接納。他知道Dick在說什麼，要是這一句中的主角成了自己，成了Bruce Wayne，他就會欣然接受。然而當這句的主角是Dick Grayson時，他才明白這句是多麼的難以嚥下，不能接受的一句。但這句的確深深地烙在Bruce的心上。

Bruce從沒想過這一句隔了那麼多年，最後還是出現這種要命的選擇題，在Gotham，在Arkham。Arkham總是比較危險和出乎意料，這就是Dick口中的有趣。他總是把刺激和危險掛鉤，像那不會害自己丟了性命一樣。

“為了慶祝哥譚市長上任或連任，今晚將會有個特備節目……”Nightwing關掉了廣播。

Arkham瘋人院不久前增加了一個長期合約住戶，Emma‧Annason，一個對炸彈美學極為迷戀的炸彈客。要講到他多愛炸彈，就是由零件到炸彈爆炸後的建築物和生物其慘況也產出了一股深深的迷戀。正常人是無法理解的，不管如何也不能。Batman最後是在一片地獄的畫面中找到那個炸彈魔。他在Gotham與Emma上演了一場追逐戰，但最後仍以他引爆了為炸死男未婚夫好觀賞那“美妙的一幕”的炸彈成功告終。本身Emma預料自己也會死在那，但在奄奄一息中被Batman救回來了，為要讓他承擔罪孽。

本身Arkham瘋人院叮囑了員工不要讓這傢伙碰到任何機械零件。Emma是個很聰明的炸彈魔，任何到手的玩意也能造成炸彈，所以就算食物也只能當場吃完並確保沒有藏起來才讓他回房間。

“但看來還是失敗了呢……”Nightwing自言自語。

Nightwing和Robin先去現場，Batman因為JLA的事而不在Gotham，現在歸他們二人管。紅色的燈光彷彿已把瘋人院燒紅了一樣，警報器嗚叫更是提醒整個島居民快點逃離，因為那個瘋人院這次不知又有什麼瘋子或瘋子們逃出來了。看到Nightwing和Robin的到達並沒有讓瘋人院的警衛放棄，或許他們預想的是更可靠的黑色身影而不是他的“部下”。但不管如何，他們都希望Nightwing與Robin的到達能讓事情往好那邊發展。

“看來那個瘋女人作了不只一個炸彈。”Robin搗出能下達最高指令所需的鑰匙。

“你有跟總管講你‘借’了他的鑰匙嗎?”但Nightwing毫不猶豫地接過。

“沒有必要，我們會在他發現前把事情做好並還回去。”

“這就是我最怕的回應。”

但這也意味著警衛有必要再加多，鑰匙也不能只掛在一人身上，或許他們可以把鑰匙弄成別的樣子再分部件掛在不同警衛身上……不行，要是真的有像這次緊急事件就來不及了。Nightwing邊想著如何讓這裡的警備進步同時純熟地把監視器系統調出，包括那些警衛也不知道的隱藏監視系統。這是Robin第一次見到，這是理所當然因為他並沒有參與最後的Arkham瘋人院改建工程。那是他和Batman作最後修飾，要說最熟悉這裡的人也只有他們而已。當然刺客出身的Robin也中途提了意見，除去了致命的環節後保安和防止逃出的渠道也受到重視，最後才落成這橦新瘋人院。

“總共17個炸彈，全都利用食物原料製成的可致命炸彈，真是個瘋女人。”Nightwing皺眉。

“這個女人甚至待在企鵝人門外和他聊天。”

“炸彈何時會引爆是未知之數，我們的任務是……”

此刻，瘋人院左翼的其中一炸彈爆炸了。強烈的震動搖晃甚至會讓人站立不著，Nightwing看著其中的監視螢幕被炸毁，畫面一黑，他們再看不到左翼的情況了。然而這不是最壞情況，Emma的炸彈像蝴蝶效應一樣連環爆發，每一個爆炸程度不一，瘋人院瞬間變成了岌岌可危的危險建築。而Emma故意把拍到自己的監視器留到最後，好讓警衛或任何待在監視室的人看著他身後突然出現一個大空洞，通往自由的道路呈現眼前。他挑釁地往監視器送上一個飛吻，悠哉悠哉地步出這個限制他“創作”地方。

“Robin，你追!”

“你呢?你不能把自己留在這橦火人院。”

“Batman和我早就預料會有這類的情況，因此把每個獄室也作了獨立的處理，而我必須留在這才能避免更多的逃犯和屍體出現。”

看著Robin先行離去，他會直接跑到外頭截著所有趁機逃出的人，Nightwing對Robin有信心。問題是這邊……Nightwing看著眼前已被破壞得七七八八監視器畫面。Nightwing把鑰匙插入，他沒想過會那麼早就動用這個模式。

“電腦，啟動夜行模式。”

電腦掃描了Nightwing藏在面具下的雙眼，進入了其所謂的夜行模式。這不是最佳的行動，Nightwing知道。夜行模式是指每個獄房底下也有一台人工智能兼制止用的自走槍塔，槍內是滿滿的麻醉藥彈。自帶監視器和自動追蹤模式，人工智能帶有最新的Arkham瘋人院犯人名單，它們會穩穩地瞄準每一個犯人。這是他們都相當厭惡的武器，就算只是麻醉槍，槍依舊是槍……但考慮到會有異變者，像鱷魚人這類皮粗肉厚的目標，除了槍這類具瞬間爆發力同時能瞬間調節力度的以適當的衝擊力穿透目標表皮外，已經沒有別的方法了。

Nightwing透過自走槍塔的監視器看出押制重犯的主要獄房並沒受到相當大的損毀，這是不幸中的大幸。Nightwing同時看到別的地方橫屍遍野，特制的主要獄房反而救了那班重犯一命，而其他人甚至警衛卻死在瓦礫下，多諷刺的一點。但就算如此，也不能說什麼，活下去承擔自己的罪孽，就算他們並沒有意會到這一點，他們依舊承擔著。Nightwing看著火勢的漫延，夜行模式的另一個動作便是Nightwing等人擁有最高的控制權。Nightwing把沒人的地方密封起來，利用各個防火牆的設備。炸到整座建築也半毁但仍有大半的防火牆系統能成功運作，幸運女神彷彿向著Nightwing微笑。這樣很好，火勢慢慢得到控制，而重犯獄房也被Nightwing移到較安全的位置。

“這樣就好了呢。剩下的是……”

專注於控移大局的Nightwing，沒有看到在他腳下的暗角，放著一袋小小的蔬果物。

“太慢了。”Robin皺眉感受到當中的不合理之處。

Robin並沒有找到Emma，這是其一。另外他等著Nghtwing把一切都控制好，等待他會出來和自己會合，但他一直沒有出來。Robin不安，這種不安情況鮮少出現在Damian身上，然而這一刻的不穩和寂靜卻彷彿是某大災難的前夕。Damian看著Arkham瘋人院開始下一輪爆炸表演，這次的位置是……監控室和重犯獄房。

“Robin!”他聽到Gotham出事後立馬趕回來。

“Bat……man……Nightwing還在裡面!”

看著監視房所在位置已倒塌，父子二人瞬間行動。

“Joker……checked，Mr. Freeze……checked……”Nightwing繼續一一查看獄犯的安全和確保他們乖乖的待在自己的獄房中。

“你好，Nightwing Boy!”

“Emma!你不是……Shit……”他們被騙了。

Nightwing馬上摸上自己腰後的雙棍，然而Emma一槍制止了Nightwing的意圖。

“Nightwing，我們來玩個遊戲。”

Emma身上綁了數個電子按鈕和炸藥，手上拿著打火機。要是他引爆，恐怕不單他，連Nightwing也必然要被炸成肉醬。Nightwing只能見機行事，他太掉以輕心，竟沒發現Emma一直躲在監視室。他到處是何時在這，一開始?那就是一開始自己已處於被動了。

“遊戲……”

“我在出來這段期間在你所關注的Gotham罪犯獄房底下放了我最驕傲的寶貝，而你腳邊也有一個，現在我們來互相答問題，答完了就按一個鍵，看是誰倒楣。不過別隨便答，不滿意也不會過關。”

“這對我也挺不公平阿。”

“那這樣，要是你答對了，就挑一個按鈕除掉。說不定可以除掉你腳邊那個。沒關係，以監視室的大小，不管你跑到哪了，最多也是半屍和肉醬的分別。你就放鬆一點。”

Nightwing看了眼自己腳邊，那一袋蔬果底就放著一個炸彈，又或者蔬果本就發生著什麼慢著的化學作用正醞釀著什麼大爆炸。他又看了眼Emma身後的位置。這裡唯一能存活的位置，還是有一個，只有他和Batman知道的地方。只是那個位置有點特殊條件才會開啟。

“好啦，你先問。”

“你和Batman的關係?”

“怎麼了，你也是Batman的粉絲嗎?”

“你知道每一個Gotham人也沒少好奇過他們城市的英雄，就算是我也一樣。”

“我們是搭檔。”

“就這樣?”

“你還期望什麼答案?我們是多年的搭檔，我以前是Robin，他依舊是Batman。我們是搭擋、朋友，你們還不滿足嗎?”

“我知道。我曾經被你救過，在Robin的時候。我永遠記得，但你應該沒印象了。”

“……Emma，你的目的是什麼?”

“真的要講?為了見你們。”

Nightwing其實沒少聽過這種回應，你不會想知道到底有多少犯人這樣回應你。這是哥譚其中一個病態，他們與罪犯打交道太久了，已到達另一個階段。那些犯人某程度上就是為了挑戰Batman而犯事，就算你問為什麼，他們也只會回應因為我想作或者因為我想見你。這一句本來應該是貼心或戀慕的話，可惜在哥譚也不一定是好事。

“我以前救過你嗎?”

“嗯，在你和我差不多大的時候，或許比我還小，但你已經救了我一命。你救了許多的人，我喜歡這樣的你。”

“但你殺了很多人。”

“但不這樣就失去與你聊天的機會了，我還挺興幸的。”

Emma把一個按鈕電線割掉，他的確是遵守承諾。Nightwing邊聊天邊觀察著，對方為了節省時間而把按鈕和炸藥纏在一起，弄成一件外套似的，輕鬆套在身上，也能脫下來。把炸藥甩掉也不能肯定能全身而退，只能想法子讓他脫下來。

“你不需要這樣，Emma。”

“你要嘗試讓我放棄嗎?”

“你沒到達像那些瘋子的程度，你還能回頭。”

Nightwing嘗試接近Emma，對方也意識到這點，因此往相反方向走，像在房間劃圈一樣。他們的位置互換了，Nightwing較近剛進來時的入口，而對方近監控屏幕們。已進入夜行模式的電腦不會受到Batfamily以外人的操控，在外人眼中就像沒了電力的電腦一樣，這讓Nightwing有優勢。Emma並沒很在意自己到底還有沒有治療的可能性，反正他已視自己為沒救之人。Nightwing輕輕摸著身後的牆壁，大概這個位置有一個按鍵，在夜行模式加上認證了身份才能按，因為是慢慢抽去空氣的特殊系統。Nightwing和Batman一樣可以在缺氧前提下再說話聊天一陣子甚至閉氣一段時間，趁對方因缺氧而倒下同時制服對方。時間很長沒錯但足夠安全。

“Nightwing，還是別吧。”

“你在說什麼?”

“你一直在策略了些什麼，我知道。先跟你說，我的身體並沒你看到的健康。我的身體在小時候不停被不自律的父母以酒代水的生活糟蹋，之後生了一場大病，身體機能和免疫力很低。加上在監獄的生活並不算好，這讓我的身體在慢性加速死亡，要是有什麼事發生，恐怕你的心也過意不去。”

他沒有說謊，Nightwing一直看出眼前女性的身體數值並不穩定，恐怕他本身也用大量藥物維持身體。取消這個方法，Nightwing把手離開那個按鈕。

“Nightwing，我喜歡你這樣的人。”

“……”

“用自己的力量改變這個城市，可惜的是這裡永遠都不會改變。”

“Emma，我們可以聊天。但不需要在你混身都是炸藥的前提下。”

此時他們都聽到了一些廣播聲，這是來自Gotham的下任市長後選人的廣播，只要再一下他們的點票就會完成計算，但這個市長已經很高人望，而且他本身也與商界有不少的連繫，他的獲選是眾望所歸的。雖然在Gotham沒有全然清白的人，但不管是Batman還是Nightwing也期望他能為這個城市帶來一個新的景象，而不是更強力打壓追捕Batman和Robin又或者與企鵝人他們狼狽為奸。

“時間差不多了，Nightwing。我來告訴你一個驚喜。”

“……Emma，你到底是……”

“我有一堆追隨者。只要見過他們你就會知道這個城市到底有多少人想與我一樣炸掉這個城市，我早就跟他們下了一個命令。”

Emma看著Nightwing微笑，要是他們不是現時的處境和身份，或許他們有機會成為朋友或者什麼比現時好得多的關係。

“要是我入獄了，他們就會在有大型廣播的日子放下我早已預備好的炸彈，然後整個Gotham會與我一起炸成灰燼。”

“Emma!”

Nightwing知道那個廣播。這有點像是約定俗成的程度，當Gotham新任市長結果正式出爐，Gotham日報就會用一種獨佔的頻道在全城廣播。這種利用獨有的波長的廣播能確保全城也聽到廣播如果，足夠震撼。Nightwing一口氣重擊身後的牆壁，然而已經太遲了，監視室頓時產生爆炸。

Batman在瓦礫中找到那條密道，他期望Nightwing還記得這條密道，而且在爆炸前已經順利進去了。那是只有他和Nightwing才知道的密道，然而他們沒有跟Robin講過。並非因為他們把Robin視作別人，而是因為這條密道並非真的是他們當初設計時想要的達到的效果。那是很久前，久到他們才剛成為Batman與Robin，第一次參與改建Arkham的時間非常偶然的前提下發現的。那是Arkham舊建築本來就有的通道，不能一條可稱為通道的路。那是一條很狹窄像輸送口的玩意，穿梭整橦Arkham建築。當時只有身為Robin的Dick才輕鬆通過，但作為已經是成人而且強壯的Batman已難以通過。現時Robin相比當時Dick還要強壯和高點，所以對Damian來說已有點牽強了。要是被其他人知道這條路也會有脫逃的風險，所以那條路的入口早就被Batman當年封起來了，需要炸開了牆壁後才看到，理應已不會用到了。但要是Dick的話，以他的柔軟度說不定還能鑽進去。

“Nightwing!你在這嗎?”

Batman掀開了瓦礫下的出口，往下看裡面都漆黑一片。這裡太深了，光用雙目卻看不到底處，光看應該有數十米深。

“……”

“回應我，要是你在的話。”

“Batman……”然而Batman仍沒能看到Nightwing的身影。

“Nightwing，給我你的手。”

“不行Batman，你不應該在這。Emma的手下在Gotham設下了炸彈，以市長廣播的波動作為引爆的方式傳遞指令。已經沒時間了，你要去救你的城市。”

“先把你救出來也不遲，因為那是’我們’的城市。”

“不行啦……Bruce。我現在衣服都快被燒全沒了，你先走。”

“……Dick，出來給我看看你。”

“哦……我半光著身子的樣子你非要現在看嗎?”

“出來，讓我看看你。”

“……你就不能讓我休息下嗎?”

Nightwing知道Batman開了夜視功能看著裡面，他也知道要是Batman看到自己現在的樣子必然不會離去，所以他才想蒙混過去。Batman看著Nightwing慢慢爬出來一點，以他的動作看來是強行脫臼的前提下爬進來這裡，看來這裡果然對Nightwing來說還是有點牽強。

“再出來一點。”

Nightwing再爬出來嚇了Batman一跳。Nightwing並沒有脫離到那場爆炸，他只是幸好或換個角度地想是不幸地存活下來了。他的腰部大部分位置都被爆開了，Batman相信他爬來的路上已留下了一條嚇人的血路，左手臼的確脫了，這樣才能鑽入這條狹窄的路，他受了致命的傷。

“而你不想獲救，Dick。”

“你非要現時才來說教嗎?你還有個城市去救，別管我了。”

“你要我對你見死不救嗎!”

“這就是我說的，Bruce!這不就是我們想的嗎?以我們的命以換城市的安全。這樣就好，Bruce，你沒有作錯，你只是在作我期望你作的事。我們……我們每天都是這樣作，不是嗎?以自己的性命與那班惡人對抗，我們擋在槍口之前，我們每天都在刀鋒下抵抗，不就是為了讓城市更好嗎?現在也一樣Bruce，別把我放在你的城市之前，這不是我們最應作的事。”

Batman安靜了，他跑遠了，Nightwing輕笑，這樣就對了，這才是他們該作的事，他最喜歡的人，永遠作對的事。然而一會後他聽到滾輪和鋼索拉緊的聲音，Batman把自己的腰帶綁在遠處比較穩固的地方，讓自己利用鋼索下來這深處。Batman掏出藥物給Nightwing，讓他吃下去。

“吃這個，以防一會上去出現氣胸。”

“你不應該……”

“我沒有時間談這個，Nightwing。”

Batman一下子把Nightwing抱過來，霸道地吻下去再用舌把藥伸入Nightwing的嘴裡。下一刻Batman把自己與Nightwing的身體綁緊，好讓他不會在中途掉下去。Nightwing之後昏去了，誰叫Batman的身體就算隔著那套裝甲依舊的和暖讓人安心。

待Dick醒來後，他已經回家了。躺在自己以往Wayne莊園家的床上，暖和且熟悉，他所懷念的味道。Dick知道自己活過來了，他嘗試轉動自己的脖子，看來還行。然後他就看到Damian睡在自己的床邊，Dick輕笑地摸了摸Damian的頭，他一定是一直待在床邊等自己醒來。Damian因此而醒過來，意識到自己睡了反而有點害羞被人看到自己睡倒在床邊的事。

“Damian，謝謝你一直在陪我。”

“才沒有的事，只是剛巧而已。”

“Bruce呢?”

“父親在開派對，畢竟他也支持著這位市長。雖然你受了重傷，但父親他剛剛還……”

“我明白。這才是他應該作的事。”

“我去叫父親來!”

“Damian!跑掉了呢……”

Dick看著自己的被窩，上面還有丁點淚痕，Damian大概也是才剛睡著了。Bruce隨後便跑著回來了，看他的樣子也是終於放下心來。Dick輕笑，Bruce卻依舊皺著眉頭的看著他。Dick已經作好了聽他說教的心理準備，不管如何Bruce還是選擇坐下來。

“你醒了這樣很好。”

“聽說外面開著派對，你應該在場才行。”

“沒有比看顧自己家人更重要。”

“……不教訓我嗎?我那樣的自毀行動。”

“……我也作過無數次這樣的決定，沒有資格說你。之後我們成功制止了市長廣播轉為其他音波頻道成功避免了災難，你可以放心。”

“你能扶我去陽台一下嗎?”

Dick靠在Bruce身上一拐一拐的往陽台走去，他聽到大廳的音樂和熱鬧的慶祝聲，但來到Dick的房間顯然只剩下少許人聲和音樂聲了。就算如此，Dick只是想呼吸一下新鮮的空氣，這樣就足夠了。Dick的身體自然地隨著耳邊傳來的音樂而點頭，跟隨著拍子而身體有點蠢蠢欲動。就算腳受傷了，他的身體依舊停不下來。Bruce自然地讓Dick把手搭在自己的肩上，而自己的手放在Dick的腰則，像以前練舞一樣。只是Dick總是跳女步，因為他常被半強迫偽裝成女性以女伴身份與Bruce一同出席許多的場合。所以他們練舞的時間很長，長到已一下子就配合上呼吸和步伐，長到就算隨時轉換男女步身份也沒問題的程度。

“我能問一下嗎，Bruce?為什麼選擇救我?”他們都知道，要是一個人的死換來的是一個城市的安全，他們必然會選擇後者，這是理所當然的事。

“……因為我有一件事很清楚。但其他事我卻不肯定，這是利弊衡量後的結果。”

“一件事?”

“你說了’我死了會讓城市更好’。”

“原句好像不是這樣，但的確是這樣沒錯。”

“這是不肯定的。Dick，你必須承認，你如此微不足道。就算你死了，這個城市也未必會更好。”

“哦，這……真的非常’激勵人心’阿，Bruce。非常感謝你的坦白。”Dick早已習慣了，Bruce的冷言冷語背後總是出於關心，更直白的或刺耳的也聽過。

“我還沒說完，Dick。然而我肯定一件事。”

Dick疑惑地看著Bruce，他們的腳步停下來。

“我可以肯定只要你繼續待在我身邊的話，我一定會變得更好。而更好的我會繼續拯救Gotham，使這個城市更好。這一點我可以肯定，因為你以往的確如此。”

Dick漲紅了臉的看著自己的舞伴，他從沒想過這樣的話會親耳聽見Bruce在自己面前說出來。說不害羞和感動是騙人的，更多的是他不知該如何應對。所以他直接把自己埋在Bruce的懷裡，不發一言。Dick Grayson是一個能言善辯的人，但向來只有Bruce Wayne才能讓他變得拙口笨舌。

Bruce反而輕笑，他們又再次開始了那段剛停下來的舞步。

  
  


END

  
  



End file.
